Wheres Athrun Zala?
by AnimeInTheBasement
Summary: Alex Dino,Athrun Zala,Relena Peacecraft.What do they have in common?...Today was the Big day. And as she prepared for the moment she had been waiting for, for almost 5 years, The man of her dreams... was running severely late. and as he ran late the plans were set into motion, will it be the begining of a new war? or of a new bond? and how do the gw guys fit in to all this?
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1 : **

** WHERES ATHRUN ZALA?!**

_ A/N if this is being read then some thing bad has happened to me. For I am sitting in the wal~mart parking lot at 11:00 pm feeling haunted writing this. Jk jk actually I have no idea if I am going to post this. so here goes._

_ p.s. This is a crossover I promise._

Today was the _Big day _the day Cagalli Yula Atha princess of orb finally got married. No-one really knows who this _Alex Dino_ character is. Some people say he was her body guard during the last war. Some say he is her "no-good-coordinator-brother"'s best friend. Others say he is a coordinator from the plants and their marriage is purely political. And then some say its the same only for the earth forces instead of the plants. Of course most of these are pure lies. But some have truth. The raven haired youth is indeed a coordinator. He is her bothers friend, and he was her body guard. But none of that matters to them. The only thing that matters is that they love each other deeply. And always will.

It was indeed the big day. For lady Cagalli and indeed Alex Dino as well. And as she prepared for the moment she had been waiting for, for almost 5 years. The man of her dreams... was running severely late. The wedding was to start in twenty minutes and he was just now walking out the door and hopping into his jet black convertible... she was going to absolutely murder him and feed him to the guests... His hair flew strait back as he drove nearly ninety miles an hour, down the 60 mile an hour stretch of road that passed by the sea. It didn't matter to him. Even driving this fast he was still going to be late. He didn't even have time to admire the beauty of the ocean as the birds flew in circles. As the trees drifted from side to side in the cool summer breeze. Or to notice the sent of salt water drifting in off the sea. Or the freshness of the air. No he didn't have time for that. He was in far to much of a hurry.

He sped down the road. Deeply debating whether or not to speed up even more. He glanced at the speedometer, the needle barely keeping steady at ninety. He push deeper on the gas pedal. Pushing it all the way to the floor. His body lurched back as the car sped from ninety to ninety five. And from there on to one hundred. He glanced in his mirrors and saw the road quickly disappearing. He knew he shouldn't drive this fast. Being as he was marrying the chief Representative/Princess. But it was cause of her. He couldn't bare to disappoint her. Not again. He couldn't make her wait... they had waited far to long already.

He slowed ever so slightly as he rounded the next curve. But of course, the former gundam pilot had poor luck and even though he slowed down as much as he did, he was still going at least ninety. And in the very next turn off to the left... sat a traffic cop. The lights began to flash swirling as they do. And the heart of Alex Dino sunk. He couldn't mess with this today. Of course the only other option was to keep driving... which would inevitably lead to a car chase. And of course he could lose that wimpy police car but it would require him to drive away from the wedding. And it would probably just be faster to stop.

The former war hero reluctantly pulled over as he slowed his vehicle. As soon as he stopped he reached in he pocket for his wallet. He pulled out his drivers licenses and looked at them. He decided that it was probably a good idea to go with the "being the late groom" story. And he slipped the unneeded license under the drivers seat. It took the cop long enough to get there. Alex had to stop himself from taking of at least three times. The policeman looked about Alex's age, maybe older but not by much. Alex rolled down the window. "Alex Dino?" the black haired policeman asked. This surprised the youth. How did this man know who he was? He was fairly certain he had never seen this man before. "Yes Sir?" Alex didn't have a good feeling about this. He gave the man his license He stared at it for quiet some time before smiling. Suddenly alex heard the passenger door open. He turned, another cop was climbing in the front seat.

"Whats going on here?!" Alex had no time for this. What ever "this" was. " What are you doing?" by this time the policeman outside his door began leaning into the car. "Hey!" Then... darkness. The passenger cop had hit the poor groom over the head. It took both of them to get the boy into his (as Kira had put it) six body trunk. Then the younger of the two climbed into the drivers seat and drove away. He picked up speed. He let his shoulder length hair fly and drove about eighty miles an hour down the road, and looked exactly like the young mister Dino, who's fiance kindly asked the police force not to stop though he would undoubtedly be speeding that day.

Of course the entire police force agreed anything for lady Cagalli. As the black  
convertible drove through all the speed traps the only thing that kept it from being  
pulled over was that raven hair driver with a worried look on his face. Indeed the  
driver was worried. Worried he woulndt pass as Alex Dino. Fortunetly no one seemed to actually know Alex Dino personally. Only by name and reputation. The driver just hopped that this would be enough for their cause. No, it _had_ to be. This was going to work. This Cagalli woman would do anything for this guy... right? Including turning over the other one.

"_BRIIIIIING RIIING RIING, RIIIING RIIIING" _that would be the captain calling to check up on progress. "Hello?" _** "ATLE*^&%$0EX! GET THE HE^&*^% VER HE^&*^^E!"**_Came a female voice over the phone... Alex's phone... the reception was pretty bad though. Maybe she wouldn't notice if he just hung up. "click" the imposter sighed. This could be bad. She wasn't supposed to know yet. If that was Cagalli. Though he never expected the ambassador of peace to be that loud and angry.

_ A/N ok soooo. I was NOT going to post this. For later chapters. But then I read the other fic I put up. And I was like well this one isn't nearly as embarrassing as that one. Soo here I am... sigh. With yet another fic. I also find it amusing that in the original draft he didn't get pulled over. And then the day I thought of the story at all. Was the first time I ever got pulled over. Fun times I guess right? Anyway. I expect at least one review from miss-dweller-o'-the-basement-place or I shall not continue. Seeing as she is the only reason that I am actually posting this at all. Any other review's fave's and follows are more then welcome. _


	2. Six body trunkkidnapped

**WHERES ATHRUN ZALA?!**

**CHAPTER 2 : **

**THE SIX BODY TRUNK**

_A/N so the title is actually "wheres Athrun Zala?!" but I accidentally made that the last chapter title too. I'm not going to mess with it though. So yeah. Chapter two is going to be a lot of fun. The entire story comes from wanting to stuff Athrun into my, I mean his six body trunk. Because I decided that he had as much trunk space as I do. And I have a huge trunk so he should be quiet comfortable... see I'm not _that_ evil, right? _

_~**Flash back~**_

"_**BRIING RIING, RIIIING" that would be the captain calling to check up on progress. "ATLE*^$0EX! GET THE HE^& VER HE^&*E!"Came a female voice over the phone... Alex's phone... the reception was pretty bad though. Maybe she wouldn't notice if he just hung up. "click" the imposter sighed. This could be bad. If that was Cagalli. Though he never expected the ambassador of peace to be that loud and angry.**_

_**~end flash back~**_

Alex awoke with a start, from his head hitting the floor when his thirty thousand dollar car wildly hit a rather large pot-hole at eighty miles an hour. Now the only question was, was this headache from that or from whatever they put on the rag that was currently stuffed half way down his throat. Not that it really mattered, it throbbed the same either way. All he really had to worry about was who the heck had kidnapped him and of course why. All he seemed to know was he was inside of some form of trunk... his trunk if he wasn't mistaken. It was awfully big. He guessed you could fit about six living people inside. Maybe more if they where dead... he couldn't think about that right now.

Why had he been kidnapped? There could be several reasons. Cagalli? his father? Kira? Lacus? If someone wanted to get to any of them they could do it through him. If it was because of his father, they would have to know who he really was. Same if it was because of Lacus. There where rumors of him being friends with Kira, so that one _was possible_ but not very likely. Most likely they where trying to get to Cagalli. Especially since it was their wedding day. Crap. How was he getting out of this one. Without involving his fiance... Again.

The boy rolled over in the limited space he had available. Granted the trunk was large enough for six people but he still barely had room to turn over. He lunged himself forward the best he could, before he ran into the wall of the trunk. He could feel the car speeding up again. Or at least the bumps where increasing. He found himself thrown across the car in every direction multiple times, before he finally hit his head again. His vision began to blur. Not that he could see much to begin with. And then every thing faded back into darkness.

When the raven haired youth awoke once more he was no longer in his trunk being thrown about by gravity and a maniac driving his car. Instead he was shown the hospitality of a chair, some rope, and a bright light shining in his face... interrogation. What fun. He was soon joined by his captors, still dressed as the local police. He couldn't understand why, maybe there wasn't a reason but they definitely were _not_ the police. And they weren't the military either. Alex had been arrested and captured by his enemies and this was not a military establishment in any way, though they might be a hidden faction. But again why did they want him. He would soon find out.

"Where is Athrun Zala?" was the first question and the very last question Alex expected to hear come from his kidnappers mouth. The boy was utterly shocked. "... W, What?..." was all he could come up with. " You heard me. Now answer my question boy." the mad man replied. He wasn't even that much older then Alex. " I Don't even know who or what your talking about! how should I know!" Alex said very bravely. The man smiled evilly. "tell me, who are you?" he asked moving in closer. "My name, Is Alex Dino." Alex responded with a death glare that could stop his old war friends mid bicker once upon a time.

"yes, and? You are also the fiance of the lady Cagalli, and the friend of her brother, every one knows that her brother was best friends with the Son of Patrick Zala once upon a time." the man smirked and leaned back to his feet. "and through that connection we will find him." the man conluded. "so. Where is he." "Wait. Let me get this strait... you want me, because I am the fiance of the sister of the guy that your looking for's best friend from a long time ago... kinda round about way of finding this guy isn't it?" Alex said finally understanding, a little. He still didn't know why they needed Athrun.

*Smack* " I'm asking the questions _Alex." _The now red faced boy could feel the heat growing on his face where the man slapped him. Oh if he wasn't tied to a chair this man would be getting a run for his money. Alex was quite sure he could take the pretend cop in a fight. Given the right opportunity. Besides what kind of a _man_ slaps another man. Oh well, he had definitely had worse in the past. "but wh-" *bang* _That_ time it was a punch. Recklessly placed directly where Alex's head had most likely already received a concussion. Then came the blury vision again. And then the darkness. "idiot! You knocked him ou-" were the last things he heard. 

_~ Back in orb ~_

"But where did he go! Why didn't he show up! Kira! What if he ran off! What if he found someone else! Kir-" "Please! Cagalli, be quiet. He wouldn't do something like that. Especially on your wedding day. He's not that kind of man." Lacus Cline interrupted the tearful bride mid rant. Which in itself was a feat, seeing as Kira had tried the same act five times in the last three minutes. "but... Lacus... he's gone. And he wont answer his phone. What am I supposed to think!" the sobbing mess that was now Lady Cagalli Yula Atha cried. "calm down!" Kira shouted. He was very worried at the moment, cause he knew the man who disappeared better then anyone. And the ONLY reason the man would miss his wedding was divine intervention... or worse. The intervention of man. If his fears were correct, Alex Dino... had been kidnapped...

_**A/N ok so another chapter done. And in the next chapter we shall hopefully meet the gundam wing boys... and girls... and then things shall start rolling. Why has Alex been kidnapped. Why do these strange men need Athrun Zala? Who are they? Well lets see if I ever figure that out. Lol **_


	3. Alex meets the Gang

** Wheres Athrun Zala **

** Chapter 3**

** Alex meets the gang**

_ Disclaimer I do not own either of these. For if I did Athrun would get waaaaayyy more screen time. Though I guess since this fic is sorta about him he himself could get more screen time. And of course I'm being cryptic for spoiler reasons in case someone hasn't seen destiny. Alas on with the show!_

Orb / English

**_ Japanese / AC _ **

_** ~ Flash Back ~**_

"_**Wait. Let me get this strait... you want me, because I am the fiance of the sister of the guy that your looking for's best friend from a long time ago... kinda round about way of finding this guy isn't it?" Alex said. He still didn't know why they needed Athrun Zala... And the ONLY reason the man would miss his wedding was divine intervention... or worse. The intervention of man. If his fears were correct, Alex Dino... had been kidnapped...**_

_** ~ End Flash Back ~**_

when Alex woke up for the third time since his very inconvenient kidnapping he was no longer in the chair, but he was in a room... well, more like a cell. But who's keeping track. Of course he was the only one who knew that he was awake. The moment he became conscious he heard voices, he couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but he made sure to keep his eyes closed. He couldn't afford to let them know he was awake, if they some how managed to find out where Athrun Zala was hiding it was the end of everything.

"_**Is he awake**_?" he heard a very distinctly female voice ask. He was quite certain that none of his kidnappers were girls. I mean, he may have missed it but it was highly unlikely. _**" I Don't know. Its possible. Though they did hit him pretty hard."**_ came another voice he hadn't heard before. Though that one may have been male, he couldn't be sure. _**" yeah? Well I think those jerks are just to rough to begin with."**_ another female voice said. it may have been because he (most likely) had a concussion but Alex couldn't understand a word these shapeless voices were saying.

Against the boys better judgment he opened his eyes, only to shut them again quickly due to the very bright light. He opened them again slowly. Lifting his arm to shield his sore eyes from the light. Again despite any good sense, he decided to try and sit up. Key word _try_. He got half way up and remembered that as much as he loved his trunk it obviously didn't love him back as it bruised him from head to toe. " gaaaah" the poor raven haired male moaned as he fell back to the bed. ( this being the first time he realized he was actually on a bed. Verses the floor where he fully expected to be at the rate his day was going.)

" _**I wouldn't move if I were you kid. Your pretty beat up." **_the closest person of the (now that he could see) many people in the room said, another female. In fact most of them where girls/ women. There was only one other guy in the whole room. These were definitely not his kidnappers. And then the problem occurred. Seeing wasn't helping in the translation. He still had no clue what these people where saying. "sorry, what? I, I Don't understand what your saying.?" the woman looked as lost as he was on the translation thing. She turned he blond head to the only other male in the room.

" _**What did he say? Could you understand him? You speak more languages than I do." **_ the woman said. Still making no sense to poor Alex. **_" yes. Hang on a sec," _**the man / boy said with a slight smile playing around his lips. "hello. My name is Quatre. Can you understand me?" the blond male asked. "Yes. Um, who are you guys?" Alex replied relieved. At least now someone made some sense. The other boy smiled. "Well I expect that you're a prisoner/ hostage just like us. Like I said I'm Quatre, this is sally. She's a nurse, she took care of your injuries best she could with the supplies she had in her pocket at the time."

" _**hi" **_ said sally when she saw that Quatre was gesturing in her direction. "she says hi. That is Hildi." he said pointing out the only girl in the room with black hair. " she's a mechanical genius, sort of." the girl waved right on cue. " And that's Kathrine. She's the scariest woman I know when she's mad. She throws knives." he said that last part in a bit of a whisper. **_" What did you just say?" _** the girl retorted with a hint of what could be anger. Though it could also have been teasing. Since Alex had no idea what she had actually said.

"_**so... why did they kidnap this hunk any way? I mean, unless Heero has a secret gay love life I see no point in kidnapping this one? I thought they were just after us girls." **_ the woman now designated Sally the nurse said, and what ever she said it had made all the other girls laugh. **_" Sally!" _** Quatre said almost shouting. "what did she say?" Alex asked. He almost was afraid to ask. And the look that came across Quatres face confirmed that he should indeed probably be worried. " nothing, she was just wondering why these mad men kidnapped you. Do you have any idea?" the blond looked rather concerned with the chain of events.

" Well, there looking for this guy that I have never actually met. Why I Don't know. But he is the friend of my fiances brother. So some how that made it ok for them to kidnap me on my wedding day." Quatre could tell by his tone that Alex was _not_ a happy person right now, which made sense as he was a hostage like the rest of them. "so who is this guy that they are looking for? Whats his name?" Quatre had to find the connection between this guy and them, maybe this guy that they were after was a friend of theirs or something.

" where are my manners. I haven't even introduced my self yet. My name is Alex Dino." Alex replied. He really didn't want to talk about Athrun Zala right now. Especially since the only reason that these nut jobs out in the other room were looking for him was because of the guys father. Who himself was insane. "right. Ok nice to meet you Alex." Quatre replied, what else could he say. If the guy didn't want to talk about it he couldn't really push. It would just make it harder in the end.

_** A/N: right so I didn't even realize that I was at the end. Till I checked how many words. And it was exactly one thousand. I couldn't resist. I had to stop right there. It was just to perfect. So any way, I think its coming along fairly well. I honestly have no clue where this is going to end up. I had the initial kidnap scene, the interrogation scene and this scene. And from there I had no actual idea's. I think I can come up with some. But any input would be nice. I also Don't have a definite plan on why the GW girls were kidnapped. Or how they managed to catch Quatre but that's besides the point. **_

_**Read and review and tell me how I do.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wheres Athrun Zala **

**Chapter 4**

**The Gundam Pilots and the Princess**

Authors Note: so I'm totally in the groove now. And since the last chapter kinda cuts off I thought I would just keep going with it. So here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam wing or gundam seed, or destiny. I wish I did. That would mean I could be rich and live in japan and not have to work in a crabby place like wal~mart. And I could afford to go crazy from time to time, and I could post all kinds of crap on fan sites and no one would know it was me. Right any way on with the kidnapping.

Orb / English

**_Japanese / AC _ **

**_~ Flash Back ~_ **

"_**what did she say?" Alex asked " nothing, she was just wondering why these mad men kidnapped you."" Well, there looking for this guy that I have never actually met." " where are my manners. I haven't even introduced my self yet. My name is Alex Dino." Nice to meet you Alex." Quatre replied, what else could he say. If the guy didn't want to talk about it he couldn't really push. It would just make things harder in the end. **_

**_~ End Flash Back ~_**

"So do we have a plan of action? Or do we just sit here and mope? Dang it Heero! Answer me!" Duo had had enough. He was sick of sitting on his rear doing absolutely nothing while the girls sat in some dark strange room scared and alone. Granted Quatre was there but still. It was very important to him that they rescue the lady's. " I'm not moping Duo. If I was moping you would never see me again. I'm devising a battle plan." Heero said looking back to the papers he had been intently studying before he had been interrupted by his very high strung friend.

It had been almost a week since those nuts had kidnapped Quatre, at first they thought it was the pilots they were after. They let their guards down. Then it was Hildi. Then sally, and now they even had Kathy. As soon as they took Hildi they all assumed that it was the same people who took Relena though why it took so long to grab every one else no one knew. They've had Relena for almost a month already. Every one else they snatched in just a few days. And no one was happy about it. Zechs had about kidnapped Noin himself, he was now keeping her in their estate under lock and key and armed guard.

Now of course _he_ was out with the other pilots aiding in the search. These crazy's had his baby sister and they needed to learn better. No one touched his little sister and lived to get away with it. And he wasn't the only one angry either. No one even wanted to talk to Trowa or Wufei. And no one even went near Dorothy. She gave any one who even tried a death glare that would scare even Heero Yuy away. Indeed no one was happy right now. And these were not good people to tick off. In fact some would say that that mistake would cost most men their lives.

_Back in orb ( or close enough to it. )_

" So you figure this guy that they're after is some how connected to you and your friend then?" Alex asked looking his new found blond friend in his very blue eyes. ( I think their blue anyway) " well why else would they kidnap all of us and then you? I mean you were on your way to your wedding. Why would they kidnap you if he isn't part of they're plan?" " I see your point Quatre but I just Don't see how you would be connected to this guy." Alex seriously doubted that Athrun Zala had anything to do with Quatre and his friends. "Just tell me his name Alex... Please?"

Alex sighed. " His name is Athrun Zala. And I Don't see how I'm so lucky as to get caught up in all of this crap." he then laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. His head ache was coming back again, and all this talk wasn't helping one bit. Though it was very good for Quatre that he closed his eyes just then. Now he was unable to notice the look of recognition on the blonds face at the name. Zala... the pacifist warrior had heard that name before. Almost ten months ago. Before he was kidnapped.

"**so then Alex** **how old are you? Since you said that today was your wedding day?" ** A very nosy sally asked nudging Quatre to translate her question for her. The blonde sighed and did so adding a "Sally wants to know" to show that it wasn't him being the nosy one.. Alex opened his eyes, "...um I'm 23? " at first he was confused by why sally would want to know such a thing . but he soon realized that he still looked very young and dropped it. He sighed again, his headache still throbbing.

Suddenly Alex and Quatre both looked at the door wide eyed. Someone was coming, and neither male liked the thought. The door opened and the young kidnapper still dressed as a cop entered the room. He looked Alex strait in the eyes and smiled evilly. "its time mister Dino. Time for you to tell us where Athrun Zala is." the man took a pointed step forward. "i told you I Don't know who this Athrun Zala guy is!" Alex said very frustratedly. The man** just **kept coming. Alex took a step back. His eyes squinted a little and he glared at the man. There was no way that this was going to end well and the raven haired man knew it.

The evil cop impersonator stepped out and grabbed Alex's hair before the poor groom to be could react **stupid concussion ** and then he swept a kick under the mans feet. Alex was knocked to ground in two swift movements... this made the boy very very angry. The only person he ever let beat him so easily was Kira. And they were generally evenly matched. This guy was fighting dirty, and he was going down... the fake cop pulled Alex through the narrow door and back to the room with the chair, oh and Don't forget the rope. It took three men to tie him down while he was conscious and then they began.

Alex fully expected another interrogation, but instead the older fake cop/ kidnapper pulled out a small cellphone...but not just any cellphone,... this of course was his cellphone. The opened his contacts and searched for a bit before finding the one that they had apparently been searching for. The older man smiled, he pressed the green talk button and put the phone on speaker.. it only rang a few times before a girl answered the phone... well more like screamed into it. Of course they called Cagalli and boy was she mad. Which Alex fully expected. As he also expected that him getting kidnapped was not on her list of possibility's.

_A/N :wow so its been _fooooorrrrrreeeeeevvvvvvveee eeer _since I picked up any fanfiction though I gotta say this one is probably my favorite. I still have no clue where this is going but hey!l lol_


End file.
